The Revolution Of Cartoon Network
by AmazingSpderBat2012
Summary: When a crazy racoon or beaver or rat, squirrel thing attempts to end all the current cartoon network shows, cartoons from two decades apart must work together to save themselves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: What Happened?**_

_**Mordecai, aged 23 suddenly woke up. He was in a strange room. It was all black and had no doors or windows. He suddenly noticed his friend Rigby, also 23 unconscious. Mordecai shook him but Rigby didn't respond.**_

_**"C'mon Rigby. WAKE UP!**_

_**Rigby suddenly opened his eyes only to find he was in a strange place.**_

_**" Moooredecaiii, where are we?" he muttered.**_

_**Noticing his terror he replied "Don't worry. We'll get out. Somehow." Mordecai got up with Rigby right behind.**_

_**"We need to figure out how to get out of this, this...whatever it is" Mordecai said. Rigby attempted to look for a way out but he couldn't. **_

_**"Dude I can't just be in this place forever. You know I'm claustrophobic. I...I...I can't breathe.." Mordecai looked at Rigby and was horrified. Rigby was hyperventilating. He had to stop him.**_

_**"Rigby calm down. Rigby!" Mordecai suddenly slapped him across the face. "Rigby chill out!" Rigby began to breathe normally before he finally calmed himself. "Thanks dude", he said.**_

_**A hole then opened in the room and a figure stepped out. He looked like some sort of rodent but it was hard for Mordecai to make out what he was. He looked like a beaver, squirrel, rat and racoon mix.**_

_**"Who are you?" he asked.**_

_**The "Thing" as Mordecai called him answered "I am Scabby Skullovitch but you may address me as Scabs. " **_

_**"So where are we Scabs." Rigby asked.**_

_**"You are in the Lost Universe. This is where cartoons go when they have passed their time." **_

_**Mordecai attempted to speak but Rigby beat him to it. "Passed our time? Our time just begun. Our show is better than any damn thing on TV right now!"he roared. **_

_**Scabs, looking offended said. "Precisely why you must go. Your two good for TV and now you will join your predecessors." **_

_**"Wait, what?" Mordecai asked.**_

_**"Fools! You will burn in the same pit that ended Ed Edd n Eddy, Dexter's Laboratory and all those other washed up shows!"Scabs said while laughing maniacally .**_

_**Rigby suddenly became frightened as Mordecai looked at him and thought **_

_**"What the hell happened." **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Allies_**

**_Night time. About 3 am. A group of refugees where hiding in the cave. Among them where Robin, Benson, Gumball, Darwin, Princess Bubblegum, Finn and Jake._**

**_Benson, aged 32 spoke up. "What do you mean they just came out of nowhere?"_**

**_Robin replied "I know what I saw. Damn robots took all of Jump City including my team."_**

**_Gumball said "We were just on our way to school when the robots attacked. They yelled "End all Toons" a lot"._**

**_"Then it's only a matter of time, before we all get cancelled." said Robin_**

**_Darwin started to cry "But I don't wanna get cancelled. "_**

**_Jake said "Well your stupid crying isn't going to help us"_**

**_Gumball, Finn and Jake began arguing when Benson yelled "Alright everybody shut the hell up or your fired!" Seeing their confused looks he added "I'm sorry it's just I'm used to saying that. Specifically to two morons named Mordecai and Rigby"_**

**_"Mordecai and Rigby? A Racoon and Blue Jay?" PB asked."_**

**_"Yeah. Have you seen them?" Benson asked._**

**_"Yes on the prisoners notice board. They were captured 3 hours ago". _**

**_"We gotta help them. Sure they piss me off but I still care about them." Benson said._**

**_"Hey my team comes first" Robin firmly said._**

**_"What about our families?" asked Gumball and Darwin._**

**_Finn and Jake joined the argument before PB said "Quiet! We will rescue all the toons ounce we stop Scabby Skullovitch and..." her words were cut off as a huge purple robot which a modified cartoon network logo said "Destroy all toons." "Attack!" yelled Benson. The 7 attacked with all they had however the Robot was too powerful. Suddenly a teenage boys voice could be heard yelling "It's hero time!" Suddenly an orange dinosaur like thing attacked The Robot. "Look it's Ben 10. Hi Ben. We're Gumball and Darwin. Your two biggest fans." Gumball said. The dinosaur known as Humungasaur shrugged at the two and destroyed the robot. Suddenly a green flash happened and the dinosaur was replaced by a teenage boy known as Ben 10. "Well looks like you guys need some help. Luckily my partner Rook's ship can be very handy. _**

**_Location: Lost Universe. Time: Endless_**

**_Mordecai and Rigby walked though a hall full of several prison cells. In them were famous cartoon network characters such as Billy from The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy, Captain Planet from Captain Planet and The Planeteers, even Johnny Bravo from the show of the same name. Mordecai looked at Rigby who was struggling to break free of his shackles. Mordecai sighed. "You'd think he would have figure out they won't come off by now". In front of them was a guard whose face was hidden by a white mask. Mordecai decided to call him "No Face". No Face then pointed to a blue door and said "There's your cell. Now get in." with that he shoved both and walked away. _**

**_"What an ass", Rigby thought._**

**_The two walked in and found it was nothing more than an endless blue room for them to wander for all etrnity. _**

**_"Well at least you won't need to worry about small spaces." Mordecai joked irritating Rigby. Rigby ignored him and walked on noticing it felt like going the same direction over and over no matter where he turned._**

**_"Man Dude, this blows." he said. "I wish we could get out of here." _**

**_"I know man. I wish we had listened to Skips."_**

**_"Who knows when we'll bust out."_**

**_"If we ever." _**

**_Rigby then got scared at the statement. What if they didn't get out. _**

**_Location: Porkbelly Time: 4:00 PM_**

**_Rook's ship crashed to the ground as the crew came out gasping for air._**

**_"Damn it Jake. Did you have to do that." Finn said._**

**_"Hey I couldn't hold it." he defended._**

**_"And I couldn't hold the steering wheel cause I had to hold my mouth and we crashed." Rook said._**

**_"Hey look a sign." Robin said._**

**_"Welcome to "Porkbelly?" What kind of weird city is this?" Ben asked. _**

**_Suddenly two figures came flying in. A boy looking eleven in a ridiculous costume and a flying dog in similar costume. _**

**_"Man, you interdimensional freaks are weirder than I thought." the boy said._**

**_"Freaks! Okay it's hero time..." Ben said before Rook interrupted. "Ben we shouldn't engage in combat just yet, Let us verify these are not enemies." "Fine" he answered._**

**_"No let me introduce myself. I am..." Rook said while holding his prototool._**

**_"Look out Johnny, he's got a weapon!" The dog yelled._**

**_"Hey, did that Dog just..." Robin said before Johnny yelled "Don't worry Dukey. A Power Poot will stop em." With that he sent a fiery fart at them._**

**_Ben braced himself while muttering "Not again." _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sup fans. I'm back with a new chapter. Here we look at The Team attempts to rescue are favourite two slackers.**_

_**Chapter 3: Breakout**_

_**"No let me introduce myself. I am..." Rook said while holding his prototool.**_

_**"Look out Johnny, he's got a weapon!" The dog yelled.**_

_**"Hey, did that Dog just..." Robin said before Johnny yelled "Don't worry Dukey. A Power Poot will stop em." With that he sent a fiery fart at them.**_

_**Ben braced himself while muttering "Not again." **_

_**The fiery fart blasted Ben knocking him out. **_

_**Robin spoke up "Ok, now we're fighting." He then pulled out his bo staff and ran attack. **_

_**Johnny screamed "Hurricane Hands!" and somehow a tornado erupted from his hands. Robin was instantly taken back when PB intervened.**_

_**''Enough. We are not enemies. We accidentally landed here. But we need help to save our shows from being cancelled." **_

_**"Oh yeah. How do we know you're not evil?'' Johnny asked.**_

_**When suddenly the robots appeared.**_

_**Ben having recovered said "When we beat the bots instead of you." He then transformed this time into Four Arms. Four Arms threw himself at The Robots while the rest followed. **_

_**After defeating them Johnny and Dukey finally believed them and took them to see his sisters.**_

_**"So you use your brother, as a test subject?" Princess Bubblegum asked. "You must not have good funding."**_

_**"Hey!" Mary the eldest said. She was followed on by her younger twin Susan. "We have a lot of funding." **_

_**''Whatever. Can we just figure out how to get to the Lost Universe so we can put an end to this crap." Benson asked.**_

_**"Whoa. That language is a little off man." Dukey said.**_

_**"We don't want Johnny picking stuff up." **_

_**"Hey I can say whatever I want. In fact just this morning I was grounded for a month for saying the word 'fuck'." **_

_**"Johnny!" both sisters said. Ben fed up with all this, said "You know what. Screw this. Im going to save the world on my on for the one millionth one time." And with that he stormed off. The others yelled for him to come back but he ignored them.**_

_**"He's right. We're wasting time. I wonder what these boneheads are doing" said Benson. **_

_**Location: Lost Universe Time: We've gone through this already.**_

_**Mordecai and Rigby both sat nearly dyeing from boredom. If only they had a movie or video games or anything to keep them active. They instantly fell asleep within 10 minutes of being in the cell before getting bored with that as well. **_

_**"God. When will all this misery end?" Rigby asked. **_

_**"I know dude. This sucks. We have to escape this room." Mordecai replied.**_

_**"But we wandered off to far and can't find the way out." Rigby said.**_

_**"Then we keep doing that till we escape." **_

_**Location: Cartoon Network City Time : 8:00**_

_**Scabby Skullovitch or Scabs went onto the podium.**_

_**Speaking in he said "My fellow toons. Years ago our Mayor, The Mayor abandoned us for reasons unexplained. Because of that, we will be having a summer election for his replacement. But first we must talk about several toons removed for their own good. By The End of Summer, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Johnny Test, The Amazing World OF Gumball, Teen Titans Go and Ben 10 will end their run permanently with no hope of revival. And will be permanent residents of the Lost Universe. Thank you. However rumours are going on saying if Pops becomes Mayor, then he will reinstate these toons. Sadly that is not true, cause he will not win and if he does he will not do it. I assure it. Thank you."**_

_**With that he walked into a black room. Suddenly his voice got deeper and he began speaking to a shadow figure with a familiar voice.**_

_**"We have done it Master. We will finally get our revenge."**_

_**The figure answered. "Yes. And then when you win. I shall have power over all!" The two then started laughing maniacally.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_The fourth chapter of TRCN and don't forget to check out my other fanfic The Future Is here._

_Chapter 4: Easy Peasy, Living Greasy_

_Location: Porkbelly Time: 5:45_

_Ben walked through the streets of Porkbelly hoping to find something to quench his thrist._

_"Man. I should have had a drink. Maybe a smoothie. I hope they have them in this weird place." _

_Ben decided to transform into Astrodactayl to cover more ground. _

_As he began flying a passerby shouted, "Hey it's an alien freak. Call the army!" _

_Ben as Astrodactayl answered "Freak? Why does everyone keep calling me that?" The passerby immediately yelled why running away, "It can speak english! It can speak english!"_

_"What a bozo..." Suddenly Ben was snatched by a net stuck to a helicopter._

_"Alright freak. Let's get you back to Area 51.1."_

_"Um, don't you mean Area 51."_

_"He can talk. Mr White fly us there, The General will wanna here about this." With that they fly off with Ben captured._

_Location: Test Household Time: 6:10_

_"I can't believe Ben was captured by Mr Black and Mr White. Now we have 3 people to rescue", said Susan._

_"I don't know. That guy looks like he could take care of himself. Besides he'll turn back to a human and they'll probably let him go," Dukey replied. _

_"Can we please just focus? Uhh. Are we the only adults here?" Benson said while turning to P.B._

_"Hey. I'm an adult too!" Jake said._

_"Ok. Are we the only ones who act like it?''_

_"Alright I'm beat there." _

_"Just as I thought. No since you girls don't seem to have an idea of what's happening I'll see if I can get this portal running myself and leave this place."_

_"Wait! Don't touch..." As Mary warned him Benson touched the button causing an energy radius to appear. _

_The energy started attacking all of them slowly draining them._

_Location: Lost Universe Time: :(_

_It was Scabs' million dollar mention and soon it would be a "gazillion" dollars if he could won the election. Scabs would be against Richard Watterson of The Amazing World Of Gumball, Hubert Test Of Johnny Test, Cyborg Of Teen Titans Go, Max Tennyson of Ben 10 and Pops of Regular Show. All of his opponents were attempting to save their shows but Scabs knew he would win. Or at least thought so. "Those idiots will all be cancelled. And soon they will be completely forgotten. Then I will rule all of Cartoon Network."_

_Suddenly Scabs' computer picked up an energy signature of all the characters. _

_"Yes. They're hiding in Porkbelly. Assistant get me the New Mark V's. Assistant!" Scabs angrily looked on as a a skeleton in a checked shirt with a green and orange tie, black framed glasses, pocket protecters, brown overalls and white socks with black shoes. _

_"Yes I'm coming mun(Meant to be a Jamaican pronunciation)." _

_"I didn't ask you to speak. I asked you to activate my Mark V Robots. Now do it or I'll replace you right here and now!" Scabs shouted._

_"Yes Mun! Right away mun!"_

_The skeleton went down to the laboratory of the mansion where a 17 year old male with spikey orange hair, black glasses with blue lenses, a white lab coat, purple gloves, black pants and black sneakers. _

_"Hey mun. Scabs wants us to activate the robots."_

_"Right okay. Switch is on the table. And Grim.."_

_"Yeah mun?"_

_''Our plan is about to take place. We just need to make sure at all costs, that Scabby Skullovitch wins that election. Then it'll be a whole lot easier to revive the shows."_

_"Alright Dexter. I just wish things were different. I'd even pick Billy and Mandy over this."_

_"Yeah. I'd even have a certain girl back in my life."_

_Dexter picked up a photo of a blonde girl with pig-tails wearing a pink tutu and pink ballet shoes._

_"I'm sorry Dedee," Dexter thought as he put the photo back in his toolbox._

_Location: Area 51.1 Time: 6:56_

_"I've told you for an hour two hours now. I have a watch that lets me transform into aliens. Now if you don't mind. I need to stop your show and a bunch of others from complete destruction." Ben said. He had been explaining all this to the army for a while now. It was annoying. He thought of just busting out but they had put something on him. It seemed to be disturbing the omnitrix._

_"Yeah we just don't believe you. Now what kind of freak are you?"_

_"You idiots don't listen do you? I just said. Alright that's it. Its Hero Time!" Ben repeatdly hit the symbol on his watch but nothing happened._

_"Ok it's...'' Ben said while looking at a cylinder._

_"Whatever this is time!" Ben immediately threw the cylinder at the the three and ran out of the room. _

_"Oh no. It's our new crying gas project."_

_As he ran he thought. "Ok. I'm in a military base. My watch isn't working. Easy peasy, living greasy right.?''_


End file.
